


Welcome Back

by heyidkyay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gemma Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Harry Styles Has An Eating Disorder, M/M, Past Character Death, Punk Harry Styles, Tattoo Artist Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry had a lot of issues before he met Niall and Liam but he worked through them and got better with the help of his best friends. What happens when two unexpected visitors turn up out of nowhere and Harry’s issues resurface?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was in his last year of college, he was eighteen and was off to uni in the autumn.

Growing up Harry had always been a little bit of a loner, never made many friends. He just struggled socially, he wasn't very outgoing and had been quite insecure from a young age. He always wanted to be someone who didn't care about what others thought of them, he wanted to be loud and confident, but he was always too shy to put himself out there.

When he turned sixteen, he gave up on wanting to fit in and be the perfect person, he decided to just be himself. Which led him to find some truly amazing people.

Harry was now covered from head to toe in tattoos and piercings, he just loved the ink that littered his skin, it told a story, his story. It's actually how he met his best mate Niall, who then introduced him to Liam.

Harry had been sat in a tattoo studio, talking away with Niall who was the receptionist, the two had just clicked from the very start. It was Harry's first tattoo, he wanted to break his boundaries and do something he's always wanted to do. He loved tattoos, always had done but growing up in a small town not many people had them. He figured he'd never get one but when he decided to make a change, the first thing that came to mind was a tattoo. So he had gone to a studio close by as soon as possible and it turned out that Niall's dad owned it. Niall would help the man out with bookings and appointments when he wasn't at school so he was the first person Harry met when he walked in.

Niall had zero tattoos, but was obsessed with piercings, he and Harry were always getting something new done together. Liam on the other hand, was a lot more clean cut, he was a great guy, really funny, but was more into his studies than tattoos.

It's actually how Harry had bagged himself a job at the studio. He, Liam and Niall were hanging out at the shop one day, keeping Niall company while he was working like they usually would, and Harry happened to be sketching away.

Niall's dad had seen, and to say he was impressed would have been an understatement. He offered to take Harry on and train him, so that's what he had been doing for the past two years, now he was a qualified artist.

When he wasn't at college, he was either at the studio working, or out running. He had started running when he was fourteen, it was a way to blow off steam after everything that had happened that year, he needed an outlet. His life had changed so much since meeting Niall and Liam and Harry was more than thankful for them.

Harry walked in from college one Friday afternoon, his mum wasn't home when he called out, so he figured that the woman was still at work. He stripped out of his shitty uniform, not that he really wore one, it was more of a shirt and skinny jeans combo than an actual uniform. His school had given up on telling him to wear his tie and blazer, he wasn't a bad student he just didn't want to restrict himself, didn't want to be put into a box like everyone else. He didn't want to go back to the person he used to be.

Harry ruffles through his draws and decided on a pair of grey sweats, that hung loosely on his hips. He didn't care much for a top, it was nearing summer and it was rather warm that afternoon. He wandered back down the stairs and into the kitchen, his phone blaring out an old Oasis album.

There on the counter was a hand written note, he picked it up and found it was from his mum. She just told him that she had gone out shopping for tonight's dinner and if the door knocked then he needed to answer it!

Harry was a little confused by the last part, of course he'd answer the door, but why was she telling him to? Was there a delivery or something? He let it go with a shrug, turning to fill and boil the kettle instead. As it started he walked into the living room looking for his sketchbook. He had some designs he needed to work on tonight as he had a couple clients coming in tomorrow. Once he found it he grabbed the book and laid it out on the table, alongside his pencils.

The kettle had started to whistle so he decided to finish his tea before starting on his work, that was before the doorbell rung and a loud knock sounded.

Harry huffed, heading off to the front door. Maybe this was what his mum was talking about. Who else would be knocking on a Friday afternoon?

Opening the door, he was met with a feathered haired man, slightly shorter than him, maybe a couple years older too, and these bright blue that were really pretty and staring back at him. He looked oddly familiar but Harry figured he was just someone he'd seen around town. The man had yet to say anything which caused Harry to raise a brow at him.

"Can I help you mate?" Harry asked confusedly, the man had knocked on his door and had yet to utter a single word.

"Harry?" The man questioned, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah?" He questioned, did this guy know him or something? Honestly, if this happened every time he'd have to answer the door, he'd do his best in avoiding it. As attractive as the man was, this was all a little weird.

"Little Harry?" The man exclaimed as he chuckled, Harry continued to look at him blindly, not understanding where this was going "You don't remember me? Wow, I am hurt Hazza." The man said dramatically, and that's when it clicked. He knew that nickname, only one person called him that.

None other than Louis Tomlinson was stood outside his door, and after hearing a car door shut, he looked up to find his sister, Gemma, standing there too.

It was all too much, he couldn't deal with it all, so he just slammed the door in their faces and hurried away to finish his tea.

Four years. Four years they had been gone. Not one text, one call, one letter, one visit. Nothing. The two had packed up and headed off to uni, promising to stay in touch but never did, not even on birthdays or Christmas.

Gemma and Louis were best friends, had been since they were little. They were four years older than Harry, but they had always included him in what they could, he had loved them both dearly.

When they left for uni, he struggled a lot, he was alone, and had no one, that's when the running had started. It got rather excessive at one point and it worried his mum to no end, he hardly ate, and was always off out running, most of the time he'd be gone for hours. When he finally met Niall and Liam, the two helped him through a lot, they brought him out of his shell and allowed him to truly be himself.

He still ran, but now he did it for his enjoyment and health, always making sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard. In this moment now though, as he started on his tea, he had the itch to just sprint.

The front door opening and closing brought him out of his thoughts, he poured the milk into his tea, and started to stir, ignoring the light voices that echoed from the hallway.

Louis had walked into the kitchen, to find Harry there, the boy had changed an awful lot. The awkward fourteen year old he once knew was now this tall, lean, and tatted god, Harry looked amazing. Louis couldn't stop himself from admiring the boys torso, gazing at the defined six pack and v-line.

What? Louis couldn't stop himself, Harry was very attractive. Louis had been experimenting whilst away at uni and discovered that he was bi, but was male leaning. So seeing Harry he could only appreciate the view. Coming home he had not expected the younger lad to intrigue him this much, even though he had missed him a lot.

Louis noticed that Harry had let his hair grow out slightly, it wasn't too long, just passed his ears, he actually looked a little like Prince Charming. He was a lot taller now too, he had a good few inches on Louis. Looking at Harry brought back the memory of what had happened moments ago, Louis was hurt that Harry had slammed the door in his face but he guessed he deserved it, he hadn't really spoken to the lad in four years. Uni got the best of him, and then he had a whole load of family issues to deal with on top of it, but they couldn't really be excuses. He knew that he had hurt Harry, he just hadn't realised how much.

Harry was aware of the presence behind him, he didn't care enough to turn to face him though, he wasn't sure if it was due to his lack of words or his overwhelming anger.

Harry had always had a little crush on the older boy, when he realised he was gay, it was mainly because of Louis. Louis was just so kind to him, always making him laugh and taking him places. Harry had always known that Louis just saw him as a younger brother and nothing else, plus Louis had never showed any interest in men but it didn't really stop his obvious crush from growing.

"Harry!" Gemma startled the two, now standing beside Louis in the doorway. Harry didn't say anything in return, just stirred the drink in his hand. "Why did you slam the door?! You could have helped bring in the luggage!" She complained.

Louis found it rather amusing, Gemma hated being ignored, it infuriated her, she was practically steaming now as Harry headed into the living room silently.

"And what have you done to your body! Does mum know?! You've practically ruined it, those tattoos you think are so cool are permanent! Think your all tough now? You're still the annoying kid we left behind, just stop ignoring me and act like an adult!" Gemma exclaimed as she followed after him.

Louis was a little taken back by the comments, Gemma had never treated Harry this way before, and plus she was so wrong, Harry looked amazing, his tattoos were incredible and they hadn't meant to leave him behind. At least he hadn't.

Harry clenched his jaw as he took a seat at the table where his sketchbook resided. Where did Gemma get off on coming home and shaming him for his choices? After practically disappearing for four years. He kept quiet though, knowing how rilled up she could get when someone purposely ignored her.

"Harry!" Gemma screamed, Louis had to hold her back before she did something stupid.

"Gem, calm down. It's fine." Louis told her calmly.

"No it's not! He's being so rude! Wait til mum hears!" Gemma scowled, shooting daggers at the back of Harry's head, the boy seemed like he could care less. Gemma continued to rant to Louis, who was just trying to calm her down, she didn't stop though, just carried on saying horrible things.

Harry couldn't take it much longer so he just picked up his stuff and headed up the stairs. He put on a pair of black gym shorts and a loose tank top, his running shoes and then a headband to keep his curls out of his face. Gemma could still be heard as he shoved his headphones into his ears, he turned his phone up as loud as it would go, then flew down the stairs and out the door.

The loud bang was the only thing that got the erratic girl to silence, Harry was gone.

"The fuck was that Gemma?" Louis spat, anger bubbling inside him, they hadn't even been here five minutes and Harry had left. The girl just huffed loudly and told him to start unpacking before making her way up the stairs.

Harry was still running, he could feel the blood pumping in his ears as he kept up his pace. It had been an hour or two since he had left, he couldn't be too sure but he hadn't stopped yet. He just wanted to get rid of everything inside his head, Gemma's comments, his insecurities, the overwhelming need to keep running. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was unaware that he had even passed the studio. That was until a panting Liam came running up beside him and held onto his shoulder.

Harry stopped abruptly and took out his headphones, turning to face the boy. "What the fuck H? We were calling you! You just sprinted past, I could hardly catch up to you!" Liam exclaimed, clearly out of breath.

Liam was concerned, it was written all over his face, whenever Harry passed by the shop he would always pop in but this time he bolted straight past. Now looking at the boys flushed face, Liam could tell he had been crying. "Shit Harry, what's happened?" Liam asked quietly as he led the boy back to the studio.

Harry didn't say anything and just let Liam guide him. When the tattoo studio's bell chimed, Niall was quick to get to his side, anyone could see the trembles that radiated from the boy, it was very alarming.

Niall sent Liam a questioning look as the two of them seated Harry out in the back, away from prying eyes. Liam just shrugged his shoulders in return, Harry hadn't said a word since he'd stopped him. Both boys were clearly worried as they both knew all about Harry's coping methods.

"Haz?" Niall spoke softly, handing the boy a bottle of water, which thankfully Harry took and sipped slowly from.

Harry took a deep breath, almost as if he was coming out of a trance like state, now very aware of the concerned faces of his best friends.

"What happened?" Niall tried again, the last time this had happened was over a year and a half ago, but that was much worse. Harry had ran and ran for nearly four hours and passed out from exhaustion, he was hospitalised and had to go to therapy to get it under control. He hadn't eaten properly for weeks and the excessive exercising was destroying his body.

The thing is, it was like an addiction, it always lingered in the back of the mind. No matter how much therapy was used, you couldn't rewire the brain, it was like telling a alcoholic to never think about drinking again. The two boys could only hope it wouldn't progress further and effect his eating habits again. They hated seeing Harry like this.

"Harry." Liam spoke, his voice soft yet firm.

Harry looked up at him, he felt really numb, like he could sleep for days. "Sorry." Was all he could muster out, because he was. He had been doing so well, but the return of Louis and Gemma triggered him.

"You're fine mate." Liam smiled gently as he took a seat beside Harry, "Just tell us what happened to make you relapse."

"Gem and Lou came back." Harry started, surprising the two boys beside him. Neither of them were expecting that, they knew all about them, they had hurt Harry so much. As much as Liam and Niall would love to blame them for causing all of Harry's pain, they couldn't. The two were a large factor that contributed to Harry's health, they probably had no idea as to how much damage they had done, but there were a lot of other participants that had made things harder for Harry too.

"Today?" Niall questioned earning a small nod from Harry. "What you saw them and just ran?"

"No. I was fine at first, they had just surprised me, so I slammed the door in their faces. I could deal with it all though, because I just ignored them." Harry started, his voice still shakey, Niall held his hand and gave him a small smile, letting him continue.

"Gemma was angry, she hates being ignored, always has done, but I could care less. Lou- I mean Louis- tried to calm her down but she was so horrible."

Niall and Liam nodded slowly, "What did she say Haz?" Liam asked quietly, he had a hand softly rubbing Harry's back to calm his shaking body.

"Just shit about me, the tattoos, my body, being 'tough' and she even, she even said that I was still the annoying little kid they had left behind." Harry finished, he was trying so hard not to cry again, he really was, but he couldn't stop the tears that fell across his cheeks.

Niall smiled lightly at him while Liam wiped them away, the two boys just hugged Harry, hoping they could make him happy for a little while. They did, Harry smiled slightly at the warmth, and the familiar scent of his two best friends.

Liam and Niall both told him how wrong she was, comforted him, reassured him and told him how far he had come, and that he shouldn't have to hide his true self from people.

The three were soon interrupted by Liam's phone ringing, the boy was just going to ignore it, but then he saw Anne's name flashing on the screen. Liam showed Harry and the boy nodded for him to answer it.

"Hello." Liam started.

"Liam? Oh god, is Harry with you?" Anne quizzed, she sounded very alarmed so Liam was quick to reassure her.

"Yeah he is, don't worry me and Niall have him here at the studio." Liam told her.

"Thank god! Is he okay? Lou told me he ran out after Gemma started screaming at him. He said he left in gym clothes or shorts, did he relapse?" Anne asked worriedly, Liam felt his heart sink at the woman's words.

"Yeah, he did. He's okay now, just shaken, told us what happened." Liam said quietly into the phone.

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I thought he'd like the surprise, I should have been there!" Anne breathed out, she sounded so upset with herself.

"No it's fine honestly, not your fault at all, no one knew what would happen. He said he was fine with them being there until Gemma started talking about his tattoos and body." Liam comforted her, Anne was an amazing woman and mum, she treated him and Niall like her own, so it hurt to hear her beat herself up.

"Was anything else said? Is Harry fine to come home?" Anne asked.

"Just Gemma had mentioned leaving him." Liam started, walking away from Harry and Niall so they wouldn't hear. "What?!" Anne shouted through the phone angrily.

"Yeah, H told us that she had said he was still the annoying kid they left behind." Liam breathed out, trying to keep his own anger under control.

"That girl! No filter! She's going to get an earful! I had yet to explain it as I needed to talk to Haz about it all first." Anne huffed angrily.

"I can drive him home soon Anne, maybe get him some food first, seems like he's been running for a couple hours. He needs some sugar, he can't stop trembling, he definitely over exerted his body." Liam told her quietly.

Liam could hear the woman sniff through the phone before she sighed, "Thank you Li, yeah could you? He'd probably love a milkshake or something, I'll pay you back when you get here."

"It's fine, honestly, don't worry about it. I'd just make sure that neither of them talk to him for a while, he'll want to be with you or alone." Liam explained, but they both knew how Harry would behave, and they didn't need him running off again, literally.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you boys soon." Anne said shakily, Liam could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, okay? He's all fine, we'll get some food and be home soon." Liam smiled lightly as he spoke.

"Sorry love. I'll see you later. Thank you." They both said their goodbyes before Liam turned to his mates.

"Come on, let's go get icecream or something, a milkshake maybe?" Liam decided, earning a timid nod from Harry and a large grin off Niall.

The three ended up in a car park behind a milkshake shop, slowly drinking the cold drinks as they listened to the radio. Niall had gotten himself a Malteasers and Nutella shake, while Liam went for honeycomb and vanilla, and Harry decided on a simple Oreo shake, it had always been his favourite. They didn't talk much just let the radio cancel out their silence, and if they did speak no one mentioned the relapse.

By the time they made it back to Harry's, it was almost eight, and Anne was stood waiting by the door as they pulled up. The three got out, Liam letting Harry lean his weight against him as the boy was so tired and weak, they shuffled slowly over to the door.

"Hey baby." Anne smiled at her son who returned the gesture tiredly. Anne let Niall in first, who wanted to get a glass of water for Harry and a couple snacks. Then Liam helped Harry in, saying he'd take him up to bed.

As the pair passed through the hallway, Liam saw a man sat in the living room, who looked rather upset, but he had no time to think too much into it, needing to get a heavy Harry into bed.

While Liam and Harry headed up, Niall went straight towards the kitchen, turning on the tap and letting it run so it could get colder while he went over to the cupboards. He searched through them, grabbing all of Harry's favourite foods, before deciding that he'd probably want a banana. He loved them.

So Niall left the kitchen to find the fruit bowl in the living room, but instead he was met with a man not much older than him. Niall coughed to announce his presence as he headed over to the fruit. "I'm guessing your Louis?" Niall spoke as he picked out the ripest banana.

The man seemed startled by the voice, but still replied, "Uh yeah, and you?" He asked.

Niall scoffed slightly, trying to keep his emotions under control, "Niall." He stated before exiting to the kitchen, grabbing a glass to fill with water.

Louis was confused by the small conversation, wondering who the boy even was. He followed after him, to see Niall putting ice in a glass of water. "Sorry, but can I ask who you are?" His tone wasn't aggressive or defensive, Louis was just intrigued by the stranger that seemed so at home in Anne's house.

"I'm Niall as I said, Harry's best mate." Niall told him blankly, before Louis could reply Anne walked in.

"Oh god Ni, thank you for helping him, was everything okay after I got off the phone?" She asked, Niall smiled sweetly at her while Louis was stood there beyond confused, wondering if Harry was okay.

"Yeah all was fine, I'm just worried that it'll happen again honestly. It's been over a year and a half since his last relapse. I'm bringing all the food I can fit into my pockets just to make sure he eats!" Niall told her, laughing a little at the last part, he hated serious conversations but this was about Harry, his best friend. He was so beyond worried that even Anne could see how scared he was underneath the silly comments.

"Relapse?" Louis spoke out after a couple beats of silence, that's when Anne and Niall remembered he was there. Louis was more than worried now, what had happened since they had been gone?

"Nothing love, we'll talk later. Niall, would you head up and give him that?" Anne spoke gently, Niall nodded and swiftly exited while Louis stood there worried.

"Anne? Please, is Harry okay?" Louis gulped. The woman had been so upset since she had gotten home and asked where Harry was, he tried to comfort her but she only seemed to calm once she had gotten off the phone.

Anne sighed, "Lou a lot happened after you left, I'll explain soon, I just need to get Harry settled." Louis nodded leaving the woman alone as he headed outside for a cigarette.

Only one questioned played on his mind. What had happened to Harry?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't sleep, as exhausted as he was his mind wouldn't let him rest. Liam and Niall had left a while ago, saying they'd visit tomorrow, Niall even made him take a sick day. Harry was so grateful to have them in his life.

As he laid there he could hear shuffling downstairs, he didn't know where Louis or Gemma were but his mum had said she'd be up soon. It sounds silly but he just needed her, she was his rock and right now all he wanted was a cuddle.

A quiet knock sounded before the door to his bedroom opened, revealing his mum dressed in her pyjamas. The woman entered, smiling softly at her son, holding a warm cup of tea in her hands. She placed the drink on Harry's bedside table before climbing in next to the boy.

Harry instantly hid his face in her shoulder like he used to do when he was little, the familiar scent and warmth made him feel at ease. Anne just sat there rubbing circles into his back, no words were said but Harry could feel her pain. He hated himself for worrying her like that again, she didn't deserve it.

Anne just cradled him in her arms, wishing she could take some of his pain away, while Harry slowly fell asleep.

When morning came, Harry ached all over, groaning loudly as he tried to sit up in his empty bed. He wondered where his mum had gone but he didn't have to think about it too long as she entered wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light pink blouse. She looked lovely but Harry could see that she hadn't slept much.

"Here you go love." Anne said softly as she handed the boy a plate stacked with pancakes and another cup of tea. Harry looked over to find that the one he hadn't drunk last night was gone.

"Thank you." Harry whispered out, his voice hoarse and laced with sleep. He took the food after sipping slowly on the drink, Anne took a seat beside him on the bed.

"You feeling any better?" Anne asked as she tucked a stray curl behind her sons ear.

"Little bit of pain in my muscles but it's fine. I'm sorry mum, I didn't think." Harry replied as he played around with the food on his plate, he didn't have much of an appetite but he knew he had to eat.

"Don't be sorry lovely. Things happen. We should talk about it though." Anne smiled, rubbing the boys shoulder before turning to face him straight on.

Harry sighed quietly, he knew this was coming, it was just hard. "Okay."

"I've asked Lou and Gem to head out for the day, so we don't have to worry too much about them being around to hear, okay?" Anne reassured earning a small nod from Harry. "Haz I know what Gemma said, and I know that's what caused you to react the way you did. Please don't be sorry sweetheart, things happen, you couldn't control it. Gemma was in the wrong with saying what she said, but she doesn't fully understand why it hurt you so much. That's why we need to think about telling them."

Harry's eyes widened, they couldn't know, they'd think he was an attention seeker or worse, a freak. He couldn't help what had happened, he's better now though, and he doesn't need any sympathy. Anne saw how stressed he had become and instantly tried to calm him down by comforting him.

"I know it's scary Haz, but you don't even have to be there. I won't go into detail if you ask me not to, but this is something that can't be ignored sweetheart. It will continue to happen if we don't try to sort it out." Anne spoke, cuddling the vulnerable boy into her side.

Harry just nodded, closing his eyes to center his emotions, he needed to calm his erratic heartbeat. He would do what his mum thought was best, but he wasn't going to stick around to see their reactions, actually he was going to try his best to avoid them.

Anne let Harry eat before helping him downstairs and onto the sofa so he could relax and watch some movies. She gave him a couple pillows and his favourite blanket, then left him alone so she could do some housework.

Harry hated this, he was being babied. He was more than capable of looking after himself, but it gave his mum a sense of comfort or relief, so he never said anything. He opened up Netflix and decided to watch a couple romcoms.

The day passed by slowly, and it was almost three when Liam and Niall came over.

"Harold!" Niall cheered as he entered the living room wearing a huge grin, Liam following just behind him. Harry chuckled lightly at the boy before gesturing for the two to come sit down. Liam sat in the armchair beside the sofa, while Niall climbed up next to Harry and cuddled into him. Harry didn't mind as he draped an arm around the blonde, being careful not to strain his body.

"Got some snacks and stuff, your mum said it was a movie day." Liam chuckled as he laid out the contents of the bag on the coffee table. Niall's face lit up as he grabbed the closest chocolate bar, Liam just rolled his eyes at the boy before taking a packet of sweets.

"We even got you Nutella Haz!" Niall exclaimed as he pointed to the large jar. The two knew it had always been Harry's favourite, he could just sit there with a spoon and eat it straight out of the jar.

"Thank you both for this, and I'm sorry for yesterday." Harry said softly as he played with the edge of the blanket.

"Don't be silly mate! We're friends, it what we're here for!" Liam smiled, it comforted Harry slightly but he still felt guilty.

"We are not watching Love Actually by the way, I've seen it a hundred times!" Niall exaggerated as he handed the green eyed boy the Nutella and took the remote out of Harry's hand. "Let's watch Jumanji." He decided after searching through the options, pressing play once Harry and Liam didn't complain.

They all got comfy on the sofa, watching movies for the rest of the afternoon, Anne had even brought them in some popcorn, which Niall very much appreciated. The Irish lad kept telling them it was a sin to watch a movie without it!

At six, dinner was ready and Anne invited the two boys to stay and eat with them, which they quickly agreed to. It was a lively meal, lots of chatter and laughter. Harry always felt happy around Liam and Niall, they just radiated positivity and were honestly some of the funniest people he had ever met.

Near the end of the meal, both Gemma and Louis had made it home, which dampened the mood slightly. Gemma didn't say anything as she grabbed a drink and headed up to her room. Louis on the other hand, said his hellos to everyone, and Anne had told him there were left overs in the oven, which he thanked her for before helping himself.

"You working tomorrow Haz?" Niall asked as he and Liam started to put on their coats. They were now headed home and were just saying their goodbyes to Harry, who was now sat back on the sofa. Louis and Anne were sat at the table, Harry's mum with her tea and the man with his dinner.

"Think so, I'll have to talk to Bobby." Harry smiled up at the blonde, who nodded.

"Well I'll tell him to text you when I get home, I know we had a couple clients asking for you, but he'll tell you more." Niall told him as he shrugged on his navy jacket.

"I'll be there at the shop tomorrow, me and Ni are gunna work on an essay that was due while he works, so I can help you out." Liam grinned and Harry smiled kindly at him.

"Thanks you two, I'm sure I'll be fine, just need to rest a bit." Harry reassured, knowing they were still worrying about him.

Liam and Niall said their goodbyes, giving the lad and his mum a couple hugs and then small waves to Louis, who was sat there silently. The door sounded shut, leaving only the sound from the tv to echo throughout the house.

"Well, I'll be off to bed soon Haz, you want me to help you up the stairs?" Anne asked as she stood and picked up her mug.

Harry shook his head, "No, I should be fine mum, thank you though." The woman just smiled at him before walking over and giving him a kiss goodnight. As she exited, it was now only Louis and Harry left.

"So you have a job?" Louis asked, breaking the deafening silence. Harry hummed in response, eyes glued to the tv. "What do you do?" The man tried again.

"Tattoo artist." Harry stated blankly.

"That's cool, you must be good then." Louis praised, Harry sent him a tight lipped smile not bothering to look his way. "Um, well I'll leave you to it then, don't want to bother you." Louis said sheepishly.

Harry just nodded, seeing the man pick up his plate and head into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. It pained him being so distant with Louis, they were once so close, now they were nothing at all.

Louis reentered the room a couple minutes later so he could head up the stairs, he muttered a small _good_ _night_ as he passed Harry, who didn't respond. Louis audibly sighed as he made his way to the guest room, where Anne had let him stay, he was more than grateful for the woman's kind gesture.

Anne had been like a second mother to him since he was little, and after everything had happened at home she told him that he was more than welcome here. It didn't really feel that way though, Harry definitely hated him and everything had been so tense since he and Gemma had arrived.

Harry was in no mood to move off the sofa, his stomach and legs were still aching, it was such an uncomfortable sensation. So instead of dragging his body up the stairs and into his bed, he just decided to pass out there on the sofa, snuggled up under the large, heavy blanket.

Harry started to stir the next morning, hearing mumbles coming from somewhere behind him, opening his eyes he remembered that he had slept in the living room. He listened intently trying to make out what the voices were saying, there were definitely three of them and they were coming from the kitchen.

They were speaking about him, Harry guessed his mum was 'informing' them on how fucked up he was. He could faintly hear his mums quiet cries, but the other voices had stopped now. He was unsure if they were all still in the kitchen.

Harry quickly closed his eyes once he heard footsteps headed his way, he didn't want them knowing he had heard. He felt a figure lean over him, then a hand grip his shoulder gently, he could tell from the perfume that it was his mum. "Haz." Anne spoke softly, and Harry decided to act as if he was only just waking. Opening his eyes once more to see his mums sweet smile, "Hey mum."

"You've got work in an hour, Bobby called earlier but you were asleep. You've only got two clients today so you can take it easy love." Anne told him. Harry nodded trying to hold back a groan as he sat up. "Thank you, I'll start getting ready." Anne just nodded at him, rubbing his arm before wandering off.

Harry pulled himself off the leather sofa, sleeping there wasn't the best of decisions because he still had to drag himself up the stairs anyway to get ready. He made it to the stairs but his legs were shakey and he could feel them tingling. Looking up at the obstacle before him he groaned, he hadn't intended for it to be so loud, but it was. His mum came rushing over to him, Louis right behind.

"You alright Haz?" Anne asked as she looked the boy over.

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean to worry you. It's just the-." Harry gestured to the mountain of steps, Anne smiled softly at him.

"It's alright love, I'll help yeah?" Anne said, not really waiting for a reply from the boy before she wrapped his arm over her shoulders. The two tried to move but Harry was a lot taller so it was a struggle. Louis frowned, he wanted to help but didn't want to upset Harry any further, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Need help?"

Anne smiled brightly at him, looking up at Harry before nodding. Harry knew it would take forever for he and his mum to make it up to the top, so he didn't decline the offer. Louis wrapped a strong arm around the boys back, using the other to hold onto Harry's torso. The touch sent shivers up Harry's spine.

They finally made it up the stairs, Harry thought he was going to lose his mind from the way Louis' hands would clutch onto his torso, he hated to admit the effect it had on him.

Anne told him that she was grabbing him a towel and to let Louis start the shower for him. Harry huffed but nodded, letting his mum go. Louis led him into the upstairs bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat while he worked the shower taps.

Anne made it back to them a minute later, a large, fluffy white towel in hand. "Here you are lovely." She said as she passed it over. "Thanks mum." Harry smiled.

"You're welcome, listen H, I've gotta get going to work in the next ten minutes, would you be alright texting Li or Ni to pick you up? I don't want you driving, you could cramp up." Anne smiled sweetly as she hovered there at the bathroom door.

Harry was about to reply when Louis spoke, "I can drop him? I mean if that's okay with you Harry." Harry was surprised by the offer, honestly he figured that the man would want to be as far away from him as possible. Also, hearing Louis say his name hurt a little, he was always Hazza or Hazzabear to the man, never just Harry.

"Oh that would be great Lou, right H?" Anne grinned, Harry hadn't the heart to say no, whether it was because of the large smile his mum wore or the desperate expression on Louis' face. Harry just nodded. "Perfect! I'll see you boys later, okay?"

Harry smiled and he and Louis said their goodbyes, watching as the woman left. Louis turned to the shower, finding the water to be warm, "Showers all ready."

Harry gave a small smile in response as he tried to pull himself to his feet, the grimace on his face showed Louis just how much pain he was in. The man couldn't help but feel guilty, he wanted to cry seeing Harry so hurt, because it was partly his fault.

Anne had explained everything, well not everything, he was sure that the woman hadn't gone into all the gritty details, but it broke his heart knowing how much damage he had caused the sweet boy.

Louis was quick to help Harry stand properly, earning a quiet _thanks._ "Need anything else before I go?" Louis asked.

Harry looked from the shower back to himself, staring down at his clothed torso. He flushed slightly in embarrassment because he really didn't want to have to ask Louis to help him take off his shirt. Louis understood the predicament, Harry's rosy cheeks and the way he eyed his clothes, it was easy to tell. "I'll help you get unchanged, okay?" He reassured, sending a soft smile Harry's way.

Harry nodded, letting Louis pull of his shirt, he whimpered at the movement but it was fine, Louis was gentle. Next were his sweats, Harry helped him shuffle them down a litltle, and Louis couldn't help the small gasp he made as he came face to face with Harry's black briefs. He coughed to cover up the noise but he was sure Harry had heard.

"Like what you see Lou?" Harry teased, normally he would be too shy to even think of the words he had just uttered but right now he really didn't care.

Louis was bright red, he stood up quickly and was met with Harry's smirking face. "Cat got your tongue?" Harry continued. Louis couldn't find the words to say, he couldn't react, what was happening? He always had a comeback, he was a sassy little shit, but here Harry was, being a cocky prick and he was stumped. Harry chuckled looking at Louis who just stood there, mouth hung open and eyes wide.

"You can stay if you'd like, I'll even put on a show." Harry smirked as he played with the waistband of his briefs. That's what knocked some sense into the man, his gaze had dropped to where Harry was teasingly pulling down his tight underwear and before he could do anything stupid he ran. Slamming the bathroom door behind his retreating figure he heard Harry cackle loudly. Louis leaned up against the nearby wall, not believing that _that_ had just happened. His innocent little Hazza was now so confident and sure of himself, Louis was stunned.

As he heard the shower run he gathered his thoughts, but all he could muster up was that he definitely found Harry attractive. What was he going to do?

By the time Harry was ready it was nearing the time he had to leave. He was dressed in his tightest skinny jeans and a sheer black shirt that he had left slightly unbuttoned, showing off his chest and tattoos. Sure he felt like shit but he didn't have to look like it.

Making his way downstairs he could hear the voices of Louis and Gemma in the kitchen. Any other time he would have avoided them at all costs but right now he needed his wallet and keys that were sat on the kitchen counter, and there was also the fact that Louis had promised him a ride.

As he walked through the entryway their quiet conversation silenced. Harry just rolled his eyes, picked up his belongings and then grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, before walking out. "We're leaving." He called out as he made his way to the front door.

Louis was a little stunned by Harry's outfit, the boy looked incredible, sinful almost. The tight jeans showed off his long legs and bum, and the shirt revealed the dark ink on his defined upper body. As Harry left Louis looked after him, Gemma was in her own little world, and was still yet to apologise to her brother for yesterday's outburst. Louis wasn't even sure if she cared, even after everything Anne had told them.

Harry was scrolling through Instagram when Louis emerged, passing by him to open the front door and heading out. Harry followed slowly behind. Louis quickly climbed into his car but Harry was still rather uncomfortable, so he had to slide in gently, grimacing slightly as he did.

The ride was quiet, Louis was occupied with controlling his thoughts while Harry was sat humming along to the radio. Louis had missed hearing him sing, he had the most amazing voice. Louis needed to say something, he hated the awkward tension. "Uh, did you want me to pick you up?" Louis asked, trying to seem confident, like everything that had happened thirty minutes ago hadn't effected him.

"Don't know, maybe Ni can give me a lift." Harry replied, watching out the passenger side window, tapping his knee to the beat of the melody. "Okay, well you can message me if you do." Louis said softly as he slowed down at a red light.

"Don't have your number." Harry told him. He had the old one, the one that Louis had ignored him on, Harry wondered if the man had even bothered to read his desperate texts.

"I have yours, so I'll message you once we're there." Louis responded, earning a confused look off of Harry, "Your mum gave me it yesterday." Louis cleared up, earning a small hum back.

"Look Harry, I know things got bad after I left, and your mu-" Louis started but was cut off by Harry, "My mum told you didn't she?"

Louis sighed but nodded, "Yeah Haz." The nickname erupted butterflies in Harry's tummy but he was still defensive as Louis had just confirmed to him that he now knew everything.

"When I left I had every intention of talking to you, I had plans to come back for Christmas and then your birthday but a lot happened." Louis huffed out, earning an eye roll and a scoff from Harry. "Things got bad at home, I know it isn't an excuse but I pushed everyone away. I still have Gem because she's stubborn and I couldn't shake her, it ended up in a lot of arguments." The boy was yet to say anything so Louis pulled over, he was about to tell Harry everything and he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it while driving.

"My um, my mum was in and out of hospital for awhile and she didn't make it." Harry now turned to look at the man, he didn't expect that. He felt like utter shit watching Louis struggle to hold back his tears. Jay was gone? Why had no one told him?

"So yeah and after that, my family kind of distanced themselves from each other. When I came out to my mum as bi, she was so supportive, so when she passed I had the courage to tell everyone else." Louis continued, but Harry was startled by the fact that Louis was bi.

"They didn't take it as well as I thought they would've, I haven't spoken to my stepdad since and hardly talk to my sisters. So for the past three years I haven't had the best of times." Louis gave him a small smile. Harry couldn't believe how selfish he had been, sure he went through some shit but he treated Louis horribly when the man was hardly to blame for his actions. Everyone has their demons. Sure, Louis could have handled it better, but he was grieving.

Harry practically jumped on Louis, embracing him in a tight hug, ignoring the pain that burned throughout his body, his face hidden away in the crook of the mans neck as he whispered _sorry_ over and over.

Louis couldn't stop the tears now, Harry was in his arms and he had never felt so at peace. Like the last four years had never even happened and it was just like old times, except now Louis had a strong urge to kiss the boy.

They pulled away, Harry sat in the boys lap, giving him a guilty look. "I'm sorry Lou, I'm so sorry."

Louis was shocked, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be the one apologising Hazza." The two of them just smiled, they were both so emotional and worked up now, just sitting there in the silence.

Harry was wiping away at Louis' tear stained cheeks with the pads of his thumbs when Louis gently grabbed his wrists, making Harry look him in the eye, green meeting blue.

"Tell me to stop." Louis whispered, confusing Harry for a moment, but it all made sense when Louis' lips met his. Everything just fell into place, all that anger and resentment washed away, and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of love.


End file.
